Not Hiding Anymore
by Tiger97
Summary: What if Arizona lost her leg before she even graduated High School? Callie can't help but notice the new girl. What is she hiding? Arizona decides to not hide the amputation anymore and Callie gets the answer she wanted. The two girls become friends fast. But maybe there's more than friendship there…
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a small piece I came up with but if you like it, then please send me a review and I'll try to continue on it.**

* * *

There was this new girl at school. Arizona. Weird name, right? Well, I couldn't help but notice her. I couldn't help but notice every move she did. I knew there was something about Arizona. Something that wasn't her close relationship to her brother, or her love for biology, or her dimpled smile. There was something that she kept a secret.

But one Thursday morning, she looked different. Like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. I didn't see what had lifted, what was different, until after lunch, at the PE lesson.

I walked into the girl's locker room and found all the girls whispering about something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look out there", one of the girls said and nodded towards the door.

I raised an eyebrow and went for the door. The teacher, mr Nelson, was making us run laps this lesson. Arizona sat on one of the benches next to the running trail, with her best friend, Teddy Altman. I stopped short when I saw it. Arizona was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and everything above the waist was normal. But while her right leg was whole and smooth all the way down to her running shoe, the left one stopped short right over where her knee should have been. A piece of metal covered up the space between her leg and the ground.

I turned around to the other girls in the locker room.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said with a grin. "I see nothing un-normal out there."


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this story and I'm so glad you like it as well. I have a lot going on though, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. **

* * *

_Arizona_

I take a deep breath before exiting my brother's car. Then I stand silently by it, looking toward the large building I will from this moment on call my school. You would think having to change schools many times throughout your life would make the process easier. It doesn't. I don't like to be the new kid and it's only gotten worse.

"Come on now, Ari", Tim says as he heaves his backpack onto his shoulder. "Being late won't make your first day easier."

I sigh, because he's right. It won't. I grab my own bag and start walking after my brother. He notices me coming and slows down so that I can catch up. Together we make our way into the school. A bored-looking woman in the reception hands us our timetables.

"What are you having first?" Tim asks as he scans his own paper.

"Um… math", I groan; I'm ok at it but I just find it so boring. "You?"

"Science", he answers. "Your day ends just a couple of minutes after mine, so I'll wait for you by the car to give you a ride home."

"Thanks", I smile.

"No problem", Tim grins. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye", I say and we part ways.

As I try to find my way to the right classroom, I walk past a lot of kids who I, during the next two years, will get to know. Probably. Hopefully. There are a lot of different types; loud and confident ones, quiet ones that hurry past you, various groups of girls and guys, people stacked with books, people with footballs in their hands. All of who have their own story and their own life.

As I try hard not to think about my own story, I accidently bump into someone. My heart gets caught in my throat and panic explodes in my chest. Because the leg that I'm supposed to catch my balance on, does not exist. I can't help but fall straight to the floor.

My leg hurts, sure, but that's not what I'm worried about. Before I even consider picking myself up from the floor, I check that my jeans leg has not ridden up on my ankle. To my great relief it hasn't. No one could nor can see my prosthetic.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I look up to see the person I bumped into. It's a skinny dark-blonde girl, probably my age. She looks sincerely apologetic and that's when I realize I'm still on the floor.

"It's ok", I say.

"Here", she says and stretch out a hand. I take it and she helps me up on my feet. Or should I say foot?

"I am really sorry", she says again.

"No, it's fine", I quickly reassure her. "It was probably my fault, anyway. I didn't look where I was going: I'm trying to find classroom 2029."

"Oh, are you new?" the girl says. "I knocked down the new kid. Great. Now I feel horrible."

I can't help but laugh at her expression.

"I'm seriously fine", I say. "And yes, I'm new. Started today."

"Ah. Wait, did you say room 2029?"

"Um…" I check my timetable. "Yes. Math with… miss Bones…?"

"I'm in that class!" the girl says excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on, it's this way", she says and starts walking. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Teddy Altman."

"I'm Arizona Robbins", I say. "And no, I'm not named after the state", I add as I see her slightly raised eyebrow.

She laughs and I smile. Twenty minutes into my first day and I've already kind of made a friend.

And it turns out Teddy's a great friend. She's nice, funny and she actually listens to me. She tells me everything that is going on at school, about the teachers, the dos and the don'ts and she keeps telling me people's names throughout the whole day. So now when I'm sitting in Tim's car on the way home I actually feel happy with my first day.

"How was your day?" I ask Tim.

"It was fine", he answers. "It seems like a good school."

"Yeah, I agree", I grin.

He shoots me a glance.

"You seem a lot happier then this morning", he says.

"Yeah", I'm still smiling. It may be very different here. No one knows my two huge secrets, so I'm not going to be the freak. I'm going to be one in the crowd and that's what I want.

* * *

"He's so cute!"

"I know!"

It's been a few weeks since I started and somehow Teddy and I manage to sit with a bunch of girls from our history class during lunch. They're nice enough, but all they do is gushing over boys.

"Luke is definitely the hottest guy in school."

"I agree!"

"What do you think, Arizona?"

Four girls, including Teddy, are looking at me.

"Um…" I say. "I don't really know… I guess he looks nice."

"Nice?" one of the girls – Lisa – snorts.

Megan, who sits next to her, gives Lisa a glare. She then turns to me again, with a smile and asks:

"What's your type, then?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Your type? Tall, dark and handsome? Blonde? Jock?"

"I don't… I don't really have a type", I say, looking down at my plate.

"Hm", Megan says, unsatisfied with the answer. "Well, you've got to have a preference. Like blondes or brunettes?"

"I don't know", I say, getting more and more uncomfortable. "I mean, it's all about personality and stuff…"

"Well yeah, of course", the third girl, Jennifer, says. "But if two hot guys walked into the room, which one would you go for, the blonde or the brunette?"

"The brunette, I guess", I say. "If I had to chose."

The girls seems satisfied enough with my answer and goes back to talking to each other. I breathe out.

"I'm sorry", Teddy says ten minutes later when she and I are on our way to English class. "They can be a little persistent."

"A little?" I raise an eyebrow. "It felt like an interrogation!"

Teddy grimace.

"Yeah… It's not really nice of them. I mean it's not their business…"

"Exactly!" I exclaim.

"And you should not feel pressured to reveal anything…"

"You're absolutely right!"

"You don't have to tell them anything…"

"No, I don't."

"It's not their business that you're gay."

"Right… Wait what?!"

I stop short and stare at her. Teddy stops walking as well.

"I said; it's not their business…"

"No, I heard that", I interrupt as my heart begins beating faster in my chest. "How did you know? Who told you?"

"You did", Teddy grins slightly. "Just now."

I just gape at her.

"I suspected it", Teddy shrugs. "I mean, I do notice when you're staring at girls walking by."

I don't say anything for a while and the two of us just stands there in the corridor while the few people that are walking by, has to walk around us. I just can't stop staring at her. She just found out one of my two deepest secrets and she doesn't seem to care. Maybe it's an act? Maybe she's really grossed out, but wants me to confess before she turns her back on me and starts the gossip.

But it is Teddy I'm talking about, she's nice! She's one of the best friends I've had. But if anything all that can change in an instant. I mean, it has before. But Teddy is not like Katie. She wouldn't just abandon me, would she?

"I do not stare!" I finally say and start walking again.

"Yes you do", Teddy replies and gets into my pace next to me.

"So…" I try to find a way to ask if she'll abandon me, without sounding too dramatic. "Are you… okay? With this?"

"Yes", Teddy says simply. "Guys or girls, what's the difference? It's fine, don't worry about it."

I smile and so does she.

"Who else knows?" Teddy asks a quiet while later.

"No one", I say, biting my lip. "Except my brother."

"You seem really close", she comments.

"Yes, that's what happens when you move around a lot as a child", I say. "You develop a close friendship with the kid who's always there."

"I see", Teddy nods. She hesitates for a moment before asking the next question. "So you didn't tell any other friend?"

I don't answer immediately.

"I did", I then say. "I told my best friend in Vancouver. She didn't take it to well. Fortunately we moved shortly after that, to South Dakota. That was two years ago."

"I'm sorry", Teddy says.

"Don't be, it's in the past. I'm here now."

* * *

My friendship with Teddy did fortunately not change after the truth telling. She accepted me and moved on. And she didn't tell anyone else. But more than ones, did she imply that maybe it was best for me to come out. I don't know… It went so bad the last time.

I also told Tim that she knows. The first thing he asked was if she knows about my leg. I told him no. But I am actually considering telling her. Because the secrets are eating me up and it would be nice to have someone in school on my side when people asks me to do stuff I can't. She did accept my sexuality immediately. I seriously don't think she'll hate me or be grossed out or anything if I tell her. I've not known her very long, but I do know that she is different from the "friends" I had in South Dakota.

Weeks pass by and I hesitate back and forth.

"Have you told her yet?" I look up from my history book to see my brother standing in front of my bed.

"No", I don't even have to ask what he's talking about. He has been bugging me about this for a while.

"Have you told anyone?" he asks.

"No."

"You should."

I close the book and look up at him.

"You've said that a couple of times", I say.

"I mean it!" he insists. "It's not good to keep things like this bottled up. It's not healthy. And hasn't Teddy proven herself worthy of knowing? I mean, I think you should tell everyone. Prove that you're not ashamed of this."

"But I am", I say. "I am ashamed."

"But you shouldn't be!" Tim sits down next to me on the bed. "A horrible thing happened to you. It's not your fault!"

"If I tell everyone, they'll look at me differently", I say. "You know what happened at the last place we lived."

"I know that South Dakota wasn't easy for you", Tim says.

"Easy? It was horrible! Not only did I lose my leg, everyone at school started whispering about me."

"I know! But everyone knew you there. It was a small school, you had gone there for a year and then you're in an accident and of course everyone starts gossiping. But it can be different here! You've just started and not many know you. It's a huge school and weird things happen all the time."

"So you _want_ me to be the kid with no leg?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No… well yes… kind of", he says.

"What?" now I'm confused.

"You're always going to be the kid with no leg", Tim says. "It's not who you are, it's not even how you look. You walk really well and no one can see that you're an amputee. People will know it and more importantly; people will forget it. They don't know how you lost your leg; they just know that you did. They will gossip about for like a week and then something more interesting will come along. And after that you won't have to worry anyone seeing your prosthetic or asking you to do something you can't or anything like that. Do you get it?"

I slowly nod, because he is right. Maybe that's the best thing to do? Maybe I should "come out" as an amputee…

* * *

The next day I walk into the school in a hurry to find Teddy. I walk towards her locker in hopes that she'll be there. Lucky me, she is.

"Hi", she says as she sees me. "Have you done the math homework? I started it but it all went…"

"Teddy", I interrupt.

She looks up from her math book.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something", I say.

"Shot."

I look around to see if anyone is listening. No one is paying any attention to us.

"Do you remember my secret that you figured out?"

"Of course", Teddy frowns. "It's not really something you forget in a minute."

"Well, that's only one of my biggest secrets."

"Okay…?"

"I'm an amputee", I blur out.

"What?" she stares at me.

"I was in an accident little over a year ago", I tell her in a hurried but low voice. "They had to cut of my left leg right above my knee."

Her eyes travel down my legs. Then she looks up again with a very confused expression.

"What?" she says again.

I sigh, take her hand and drag her towards the closest ladies' room. After making sure that there's nobody in there, I roll up the left leg of my jeans and reveal the metal. She stares at it. She doesn't say anything for a long while and I'm starting to get nervous.

"So that's why you never take the stairs", she finally says.

No it's my turn to stare at her.

"You have the weirdest reactions to my secrets", I say and roll down my jeans leg again.

She smiles a little. Then bigger and then she starts to giggle. I stare even harder.

"I'm sorry", she says, still giggling a little. "It's really not a laughing matter, I get that."

"No, it's fine", I say. "It's better than the opposite."

"I was just surprised!" Teddy says. "But I'm glad you told me. And I'm sorry that happened to you… what was the accident?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

She nods understandingly.

"And now? What happens now?" she asks.

"Now we go to science class."

* * *

It takes another week of encouraging words from Tim and Teddy before I find the new confidence. It's Thursday and I think I'll actually participate on the PE lesson after lunch. I haven't been on that lesson at all since I started. But today I'm going to show everyone – well, at least the ones in the class – the lack of flesh and bone of my left leg. I'm going to wear shorts.

I have to say I feel great as I walk into the school with Tim. I'm not going to have to worry about this secret anymore. Sure, I don't know how everyone will take it but I still feel a relief to the truth.

And now I'm sitting on a bench waiting for the rest of the class. And I'm wearing shorts!

I glance towards the door to the girls' locker room. No one has come out yet, but there is one girl that is looking out at us. Or, more likely, my leg. But then, to my surprise, she smiles and turns around. She says something to someone else and then opens the door. She's pretty, with Latina skin and dark hair and brown eyes. She walks towards us, still wearing a smile, and finally I can smile myself. Maybe they will accept me after all.

* * *

**This was the beginning of Callie in Arizona's life… **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy and surprised and a little overwhelmed over all the amazing response and support I've/this story has received. Thank you all, so much!**

**And thanks to your reviews I actually finished this chapter a lot earlier than I thought I would. Thanks, again. **

**(I changed the rating to T to be safe) **

* * *

_Arizona_

The PE lesson, though quite nerve wrecking, went fine. Sure, most students stared and whispered but after a while they got other things to do. Our PE teacher is certainly not letting anyone have time enough to do anything but what we're supposed to. He keeps us on our toes.

The thing that made everything easier was that we ran almost the entire lesson. I'm sure my fellow students thought I'm not able to run at all, but I am. I've worked hard on my running ever since I could after the accident and I was able to show them that I'm not totally disabled. The other thing that made things easier was that the pretty Latina girl kept giving me encouraging smiles during the whole time.

Now when the lesson is over, I walk after the class, next to Teddy, towards the locker rooms.

"Miss Robbins, can I have a moment?"

I look up to see the teacher, Coach Walker.

"Yes, of course", I say. "Go ahead, I'll catch up", I tell Teddy, who nods.

"I'm happy to see you joining the PE lessons", Coach says as we're left alone.

"I am too", I say honestly.

"You're a good runner", he comments. "You did very well, but what I wanted to talk to you about was that you really shouldn't do more than you can handle."

"I'm not…" I begin but he interrupts me.

"I'm not saying that you are, I'm just telling you that you shouldn't do more just to prove that you're good. I realize this was your first lesson and everyone wants to prove themselves the first times. But don't hurt yourself, ok?"

"Okay", I nod.

"Just do as much as you can, nothing less and nothing more."

"Alright."

"Okay then", he smiles kindly. "Good work today."

"Thank you", I say and turn to walk to the locker rooms.

Immediately as I open the door I feel like they were all waiting for me. They are talking to each other, but I can see them glance at me every now and then. Teddy smiles and I try to smile back even though I'm kind of regretting the whole coming-out-as-an-amputee-thingy.

The whole locker room experience is not at all fun and all I want to do is escape this place. Unfortunately, my leg makes me a lot slower and when Teddy and I finally get to breathe fresh air, it feels like it's been a decade. I breathe in heavily with a big smile and Teddy looks at me like I'm crazy. I can't help but laugh. Teddy just raises an eyebrow.

"Have you gone mad?" she asks.

"No", I smile.

"Could've fooled me", she says and grins.

I'm about to reply when I see someone coming towards us. The sun is in my eyes, so I can't really see who it is. Only when the person is a few feet away, I realize that it is The Pretty Latina Girl.

"Hi", she says as she reaches us.

"Hi", I smile.

"I'm Callie Torres", she introduces herself.

"Arizona Robbins."

"I'm Teddy Altman", Teddy says.

"I just wanted to say that you did a very good job out there", Callie, aka The Pretty Latina Girl says. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks", I say.

"My friend is waiting for me, so I've got to go", she says. "I just wanted to introduce myself. But I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure."

She smiles and turns around and walks away. When she's out of hearing distance, I turn to Teddy.

"Was she impressed of me letting everyone know that I only have one leg or that I ran with only one leg or how good I ran in general?" I ask.

"I don't know", Teddy says. "But at least she was impressed."

"Yeah", I say. "And she talked to me."

"That too", Teddy nods. "See? I was right! Everyone is going to either accept it or forget it in a week."

"It wasn't you who said that", I point out. "It was Timothy."

"Yeah, well… I had a hand in it."

"Sure you did."

"I did!"

"If you say so…"

"Stop it!"

I start laughing and after a moment so does she.

* * *

Everyone knows. Teddy says I'm overreacting, but it's true: everyone knows. I can see them looking at me weirdly. I can hear them whispering about me. I can see them stare.

They all react differently. Some are sympathetic and give me these sad glances that I just hate. Others don't care. There are a few who are mean about it, but they are not many. Some people smile and are just generally nice to me. Like for example The Pretty Latina Girl – I mean, Callie. It turns out that she's actually in quite a few of my classes. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her though, but the smiles make me happy.

"How's it going?" Tim asks me as we're driving home.

"Fine", I reply. "You?"

"It's good."

We sit in silence for a while.

"Are people bugging you?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Are people asking stupid questions and stuff…?"

"About what?"

"About…" I gesture to my leg.

"No, why would they?" Tim says but he doesn't meet my gaze.

"Because you're my brother", I say. "And many of them are nosey as hell."

Tim doesn't answer and he's still not looking me in the eye.

"Tim, just tell me the truth", I say. "I don't want to anyone to bother you"

"They're not bothering me", Tim says. "Or I'm not bothered by them at least."

I don't believe him but I don't want to argue with him. We stay quiet until we're home. Tim parks the car and we get out. I stumble a little bit on the cracks of the pavement but manage to catch my balance without Tim noticing. Clutching my bag tighter in annoyance, I walk after Tim up to the front door.

"We're home!" Tim shouts into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen", our mom's voice yells back.

Tim goes to find her while I throw my bag aside before following him. My mother is standing by the oven, cooking.

"How was school?" mom asks.

"Good, but I've got a ton of homework", Tim says as he opens the fridge and pulls out an apple. "I better start studying right away."

He walks out of the kitchen.

"Remember it's your turn to set the table for dinner later!" mom calls after him.

I can hear a: "Yeah, I know!" and then the sound of steps up the stairs.

"And you, honey?" mom asks me. "How was your day?"

"It was fine", I say and sit down at the table.

She turns around.

"Really?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I ask.

"Was it really 'fine'?"

I just shrug.

"What's on your mind?" mom asks.

I stay quiet because I don't know what to answer. I talk about a lot of things with my mother, but I'm not sure how much of my problems I want to go into with her. I find myself glancing at the door that Tim just left through. I don't want to talk about my leg more than necessary, but maybe she has some advice on what to do about the situation with Tim? I really don't like the thought of high school students bugging him about me.

"Has it something to do with Timothy?" mom asks to my surprise.

"What, are you a mind reader?"

She just smiles a little.

"Well?" she asks. "Has it?"

"Yes", I admit. "It has."

"Then let's hear about it", mom sits down opposite me.

"It just that…" I don't really know where to begin. "Teenagers have a hard time keeping their noses out of other's business."

I don't even know where that came from. It's quite harsh to be me. But my mom just raises an eyebrow.

"Are people bothering you?" she asks.

"Well, yes. But I think they're bothering Tim as well."

"Aha, so that's what this is about."

"I just don't want him to suffer from my decision to not be hiding anymore", I say, looking down at my hands.

"I know you don't", mom says softly. "But it's not you who is bothering him."

"But it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault. You did what was right for you and if that effects your brother as well, so it will be."

I stay silent.

"He's happy for you", mom says. "He wants you to be comfortable with who you are and he doesn't care that that leads to people questioning him."

For a brief moment my thoughts wanders over to my other 'coming out' that hasn't happened yet. I wonder what she'll think about that. Because it's true, what she just said. Tim wants me to be comfortable with who I am. He made that clear when I didn't want to come out to our parents yet.

My mom usually says the same thing; be okay with who you are. I really do believe she'll support me when I do tell her. The reason why I haven't done it just yet is my father. He is in the military and also the reason why we move around a lot. He really is like a typical marine and I don't know how he feels about things like this. It's quite possible that the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule extends to family and not only the military.

"Tim is fine", my mother says and wakes me up from my thoughts. _Right, Tim. That was what we were talking about._ "If he wasn't he would say so."

"I just know I would hate having random people asking me questions about my sibling", I say with a sigh. "He must, too."

"But he's happy for you and he doesn't want you to worry more then necessary", mom says and stands up. "Let him help you with this."

I nod. Maybe it's for the best.

* * *

**I know you want more Callie… just hold out and it'll get there ;)…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't been able to update in a while… Christmas, you know, and I just had a rather tough week. **

**But here's chapter 4, enjoy! **

* * *

I sigh. The history teacher is drawling on about who-knows-what in his boring voice. He's wearing his usual brown boring shirt and stands in the same place in the boring classroom, next to the boring whiteboard, like he does every day.

"… and while the Greeks…"

Who cares really? History is probably quite interesting, but in the hands of mr boring Wilkins, it's just boring.

"… but since we don't have much time before we have to go on with the next chapter", the teacher says. "I propose that you do this paper in groups of two or three…"

At that most of the students in the classroom straightens up a bit. Group-projects are a lot more fun than just going home and study for a test. I grin slightly.

"I'll be the one to decide the groups, of course", mr Boring says.

He starts pairing people together. I silently chant: "_someone good, someone good_".

"Arizona Robbins, go over and work with Calliope Torres."

At first I don't know who he's talking about, but then I see The Pretty Latina Girl smiling and waving at me and I realize that Callie is short for Calliope. I grin back and stand up. I make my way over to her.

"Hello, Calliope", I smile.

"Hello, Arizona", she grins back. "You don't have to call me Calliope. Everyone says Callie."

"No, I like Calliope", I say. "It's a nice name."

"Aright then. But be aware, you'll be the only one calling me that."

"That's fine", I say. It makes me special.

The lesson is pretty much over and people are getting up to go. Callie and I stand up as well.

"We only have until Friday for this project, so should we start this afternoon?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, sure", I say. "It's probably smart to start as soon as possible."

"You can come over to my place. My sister is giving me a ride home after school."

"Alright, that works for me. When are you out today?"

"Three a 'clock, I think", she says. "You?"

"Same."

"Good! I'll see you outside on the parking lot, then."

"Okay", I smile.

"See you", she says and hurries through the crowd, but not before giving me one last smile.

The rest of the day passes without any interesting incidents. I find myself looking at the clock every ten minutes. Why isn't it three yet?

"Hi, sis", I don't need to turn around to know that it is Tim who's talking to me. "Need a ride home?"

"No", I reply. "I'm going over to a friend's house to work on a history paper."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't think you know her. Her name is Callie Torres."

For some reason I want to keep the name Calliope to myself.

"No, I don't know who that is", Tim says.

"She's nice", I say a close my locker.

"Really?" Tim raises an eyebrow teasingly.

"I said she's nice, not whatever you're thinking."

"Uhu", Tim smirks.

"Shut up."

"So what's the paper about?" Tim asks to change the topic, as we start walking towards the exit.

"… I don't know…" I realize. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh yeah?" the teasing note in Tim's voice is back. "Daydreaming, were ya?"

"No! I meant I wasn't listening on mr Boring's boring rant."

"If you say so…"

"Just go", I say and push him away.

He smirks at me one last time.

"Oh, and call me if you need a ride home later", Tim calls as he disappears into the crowd.

I shake my head at his antics. He's been like that to me since we were little: playfully teasing me about anything and everything. Apparently he finds it easier to tease me about girls rather than guys, so when I came out to him it only got worse. Nowadays I can't even look at a girl without him commenting.

But I remember how much I loved the first teasing after the accident. Months had gone by and it had been horrible. But one day, when the two of us were watching TV, he noticed me blushing slightly when one particular actress appeared. Grinning slightly, he had casually commented on it in his way that make me both smile and blush at the same time. I remember I replied in defense in the same light tone, but I was smiling like an idiot in my head. That was probably the first time I believed that things could get back to normal.

Everything got easier after that. I wasn't so moody anymore and Tim was realizing that it was okay – even appreciated – to joke around. And since our behaviors changed for the better, our parents got happier and less stiff and much less concerned about every little thing.

I can't help but smile as I remember that. Who would've known; a little light teasing can change a whole situation for the better. I still appreciate his attempts to be funny on my behalf. Not as much as at that time, but still. I realized long ago how great it was to have Timothy in my life. I don't know what I would do without him.

It's always been comforting to have him by my side when moving to new cities and changing schools. _Especially this one_, I can't help but think as I look out over the crowd of high school-students while feeling a familiar pinch of the prosthetic under my leg. I reach down, even though I can't feel the scratching under the plastic. It's starting to bother me.

But then I see Callie and I instantly cheer up. I make my way over to her.

"Hi there, Calliope", I grin as I reach her.

"Hi, Arizona", she laughs. "My sister's in the car over there."

We walk up to a cute little red car and she opens the door for me before jumping in, in the front seat. I sit down in the backseat but lean forward to greet her sister.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins."

"Aria Torres", the sister says with a polite smile. You can see the family resemblance between the sisters.

When all the doors are closed, Aria starts the car. The ride is quiet. A couple of minutes into it, a phone rings. Aria immediately drops her right hand down in her bag. She digs around for a while, before finding her cell. Grinning she looks at the caller's id and answers it.

"Hi! Where are you…? Okay… No, I'm giving my sister and her friend a ride home… No, I'll be there… Yeah! See you then."

She hangs up.

"Who was that?" Callie asks.

"Monica", Aria answers simply.

"What did she want?" Callie asks.

"She wondered if I was going to meet her and a few friends over at a friends' house later."

"And are you?"

I grin to myself, amused at the sisters' conversation. Callie prying answers from her older sister who would much rather be anywhere else.

"Not your business", Aria snaps.

"Okay", Callie says and I can practically feel her rolling her eyes.

Not long after that, the car comes to an abrupt halt in front of a big white house. I look up at it through the window. I don't know what I had expected, but that house is huge and elegant. For some reason, I don't think it's much like Callie.

Callie opens her door and steps out. I follow her example, a little clumsily.

"Sorry about her", Callie says to me as we watch Aria speed away.

"It's alright", I smile.

"I bet your brother's not that rude."

"Well…" I grin and she laughs.

"Come on", she says and leads the way up to the front door. She fishes up a key from her pocket and put it in the lock.

"My parents are working", she explains as she opens the door. "So the place is empty."

We step into a beautiful white hall with a closet on our right and a large mirror in a golden frame on our left.

"My bedroom is on the second floor", Callie points towards a wide staircase. "But let me show you around down here first."

I nod, a little relieved to procrastinate the awkward climb up the stairs. I follow her through the door opening on the right. A big, clean kitchen, a nicely decorated living room and a bathroom later we're back under the stairs. I still feel like the house is much too… stiff… for Callie's personality. But what do I know, I barely know her.

"Is it okay to go up to my room and do the homework?" Callie asks. I know she's asking if I'll be able to take the stairs, but she's trying to make it sound like the question is where we should sit.

"Yes, that'll work", I smile. I really want to be able to do anything any other teenager can. And I want to see her bedroom.

She smiles at me and we start the climb. One step at the time. Callie talks to me, about nothing really. She just tells stories and converse in a way that doesn't require many answers from me. She lets me concentrate on walking while dodging a very awkward silence. And I'm so grateful.

Callie is pretending like nothing without making me feel small. Without pushing me. She does the very right things without even knowing me. For some reason she knows what I need and what I want, to be able to feel like a person.

When we get to the top she points at the door ahead of us.

"Another bathroom", she says. "Aria's room is over there as well as my parents'. Mine is this way as well as the guest room and that door over there leads to my father's study."

"It's a big house", I comment.

"Yeah", Callie shrugs. "Not that many rooms, but large ones. My mom decorated the whole thing. Except my room, of course. And Aria's."

She shows me the way to a simple white door, much like the other ones in the house. She opens it and we both step inside.

Callie's bedroom is so much different from the rest of the house. There are posters covering the walls and lots of books and other stuff on the shelves and the desk. There are colorful pillows on the bed. The closet door is standing ajar and reveals a mess of clothes. The whole room is like a colorful, organized mess.

"Sorry, I haven't cleaned up in a while", Callie apologizes.

"No, it's fine", I hurry to reassure. "I like it."

"The mess?" Callie raises an eyebrow.

"No, the room", I laugh.

"I'm glad", she says and walks over to the desk. She shoves some things around to make place. "Take that chair and we'll sit here."

I nod and bring the chair over to the desk. We sit down and pull up books, paper and pens.

"So let's start this boring shit", Callie says with a sigh.

Half an hour later we've given up and are talking about something else entirely.

"… so then Aria sees me and she screams a bunch of bad words", Callie laughs as she tells the story. "My dad is so angry, but he doesn't know who is the most mad at, me or Aria."

"So what did he do?" I ask between chuckles.

"He grounded us both for a week."

We have fun. Talking about people from school and telling stupid stories. We get along really well.

"So where did you grow up?" Callie asks. "I mean, where did you live before you moved here?"

"Everywhere", I reply. "California, Connecticut, Minnesota, you name it."

"Really?"

"Yes, my dad's in the military", I explain. "We've had to move a lot."

"Oh", she says. "So that's why you seem so close to your brother?"

I laugh.

"Yes", I say. "It's hard to leave and meet new friends every six months."

"Every six months?!"

"Okay, I'm exaggerating. But we didn't stay long anywhere. Sometimes a year, sometimes more, sometimes less."

"That must be hard", Callie says, frowning.

"Yeah", I shrug.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Until I've finished High School, thank God", I say. "Then I'm of to collage and can chose where to stay. My dad is shipping out soon and that's why we're staying here."

"Where is he going?" Callie asks.

"Iraq", I look down on my hands at the reminder. "But let's talk about something else."

Callie nods.

"Have you ever been to South Dakota?" she asks.

It feels like a single stab to my stomach.

"Yes", I answer. "I lived there before moving here. Why?"

"I've got this aunt living there…" Callie trails of. "Hey, are you okay?"

I try to nod, but I can't.

"Bad memories", I say.

I can see her eyes following my hand as I reach down to touch my fake leg. I see realization in her eyes.

"Is that where you…?" she hesitates to ask the question.

But I know what she means and I nod. _Yes, that's where I lost my leg_. But I can't say the words out loud. I'm mute. My throat feels like it has closed up. Why am I having such a reaction to this now? Okay, so I haven't been able to tell anyone what really happened, except my family and my therapist. My therapist told me that it could be good to talk about it with someone. I told her that I'm talking about it with her and that should be enough. She said that she meant a friend. Someone my age, someone I trust. And I had scoffed, because the friends I had back then, were gossiping about it with the rest of the school.

"What happened?" Callie asks. "How did you…?"

_She's asking me how I lost my leg._ I can't tell her.

"Sorry… I'm… I can't", I stammer.

She immediately backs down.

"No, I'm sorry!" she says. "Of course not. I shouldn't have asked."

I look at a poster, out the window, down on my lap, anywhere, just not at her.

"My brother should be here soon", I say and rise from the chair.

I hurriedly put down all my books and things in my bag. She follows me out the door and through the hall. She walks next to me down the stairs but none of us talk this time. We reach the front door and I try to open it before I realize it's locked. Callie reaches over and turns the lock.

I'm halfway out to the street already, but I can still hear Callie's voice travel to my ears.

"I'm sorry", she says again before closing the door.

It's raining slightly and I can breathe again.

* * *

**Like it? :)**


End file.
